Aquí, para soñar se debe pagar
by Mizuki Kamira-chan
Summary: En un Distrito llamado "Tokio", gobierna la hambruna y el dolor. Con una reina macábra, un mundo con reglas de "no amar",personajes pecadores, impuros,los cuales irán a jugar a las "guerras"...nadie se salva, solo la reina. El que mate para sobrevivir y quede como el primer triunfante, tendrá una oportunidad de vivir.Una historia llena de tragedias, romance...DENLE UNA OPORTUNIDAD
1. Prólogo

**Hola a todos, he vuelto con otro nuevo fic sobre Pandora Hearts y Kuroshitsuji, pero este es un que les guste! **

**ESTE ANIME NO ME PERTENECE, SOLO HAGO ESTO SIN FINES DE LUCRO. SOY UNA SIMPLE FAN ! **

**ACLARACIÓN: ALICE DE PANDORA HEARTS, LA ALICE BLANCA, SE LLAMARÁ ALICE, LA DE PELO LA LLAMARÉ ARISU. HABRÁN PERSONAJES INVENTADOS, COMO MEIKO, RYOHEI Y REIKO. **

* * *

**Sinópsis: En un mundo donde está prohibído sentir y amar... existen leyes que deben ser cumplidas. Las personas que no quieren aceptarlo y se les uzga por sentir amor, deberán luchar hasta muerte dejando a un solo ganador, el cual se les dará una oportunidad de vivir. **

* * *

_Imposible... es tan posible creer que este mundo se volvió así, tan cruel y despiadado, es imposible...creer que antes era muy feliz, y que antes no valoraba lo que tenía. _

Hola a todos, mi nombre es Arisu. Tengo 17 años. Por mucho tiempo he estado atrapada en el abismo, un espacio dónde no avanza el tiempo. Ahora no recuerdo nada. He estado viviendo en el mundo de los humanos durante 100 años desde que Oz me liberó del abismo. En estos 100 años, las cosas han cambiado muchísimo. El mundo es cruel. Una de las reglas que se han puesto es _no amar._ ¿O no que es cruel esa regla? No estoy diciendo que ame a alguien, solo que, nosotros existimos para amar, ¿Es algo malo amar a alguien? ¿Es malo soñar? ¿Querer amar algo que uno anela, pero no poder alcanzarlo y ser suprimido?...

Bueno, yo vivo en laciudad que antiguamentese llamaba Tokio. Todo el mundo se ha vuelto un solo país, que es gobernado por la Reina Haruka P. Nadie sabe su identidad, excepto su unico hijo Ciel Phantomhive.

Cada 3 años, se hace un recuento de todas las personas "pecadoras", tanto como de la aristocracia y tanto como del pueblo. Mañana, vendrán muchas personas de distintos países a ver el espectáculo de "guerras". Eso consiste en que jugadores llamados "Tsumbitos", jugarán por tener una oportunidad de vida. La Reina Haruka, simplemente se dedica a ver como la gente se asesina viendolo del punto de "espectáculo".

Como había dicho, todos tendrán que pasar por el detector, incluyendo a el hijo de la Reina, Ciel. Existen rumores de que Ciel, tiene un amor secreto con una dama del ducado Rainsworth. Esta dama, se cree que es ni mas ni menos que Sharon Rainsworth. Seguramente mañana se sabrá si es verdad o no.

_Estoy preocupada, mi corazón es como el de cualquer persona. Hace un año que no veo a Jack , a Oz o a Gilbert. Mañaná los encontraré y sabré si de verdad aman a alguien o nó...¿Qué haré si salgo... como Tsumbito...?._

_Silencio._

* * *

Hola espero que les guste, es el primer capítulo, es un resumen, así que no cuenta como ´rimer caítulo, cuenta como prólogo.

Quiero reviews! porfiiiis!


	2. Triste Angustia Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1: Triste Angustia.**

El "día del juicio" llegó lentamente. Podía ver a hijos llorando a su madres diciendoles "mami, _no quiero morir". _Yo solo caminaba hacia el lugar de pruebas. A lo lejos, pude ver a alguien parecido a Oz. ¿Oz?.

-¡Oz!-. Grité con todas mis fuerzas. La persona respondió al nombre y se dió vuelta.

-Arisu-. Dijo Oz con todas sus fuerzas. Oz se veia cansado, tal vez eso se debía a que el era un Conde de la familia Vessalius y debe hacer mucho papeleo. Esta familia, por lo que sé, tiene una gran conexion aristocrática con la famila Phantomhive.

-Etto...-. Dijo Oz mirando al cielo. -Tanto tiempo Arisu-. Exclamó Oz. Yo solo lo miré y le sonreí. Hace un tiempo atrás tuve un sueño en el cual, yo era rescatada de Oz del abismo, era otra Alice, pero, ahora no recuerdo nada. Cuando le pregunté a Oz sobre mi sueño, me contó la verdad. Lo unico que recuerdo es la melodía de Jack, de su reloj.

-Sí, mucho tiempo... ¿Y Gil?-. Pregunté buscando al peli negro. Oz solo me miro y me sonrió tristemente.

-Gil fué llamado por Haruka esta mañana. Vino a buscarlo a la mansion, el Doppler..., Sebastian-. Me dijo Oz con la voz aquebrantada. Sus ojos demostraban tristeza profunda, tanta trizteza, que si decía algo, podía romperlo, mas de lo que estaba.

-Oz, escúchame, debió haber sido por algo del ducado Nightray... no te preocupes, no pasará nada con el, lo peor que puede pasar es...-. Dije sin terminar la oración. Hubo un silencio aterrador, no quería seguir la oración, aunque tanto como Oz y yo, sabíamos lo que seguía.

-¡Atencion malditos ciudadanos y miembros de la aristocrácia!-. Dijo una voz masculina. De pronto toda la multitud, incluyendo a Oz y a mi, quedamos en silecio. -¡Bienvenidos a la zona de pruebas, aquí veremos quienes son los verdaderos "Tsumbitos". Por favor hagan una fila ordenada hacia las cajas de examinación. En una hora más, los que irán a las guerras, saldrán en pantalla. Ah... los malditos pecadores que hagan desorden, los mataré en este instante. Gracias-. Dijo la voz masculina retirándose del micrófono.

Ya pasada una hora, toda la multitud, estaba esperando los resultados en la pantalla grande. De repente apareció una silueta de una mujer por la pantalla. Todos se arrodillaron, yo solo los seguí.

-Buenas tardes, ciudadanos. He de decirles que ya tenemos a los finalistas. Espero que disfruten las guerras-. Dijo Haruka. Dicho esto, la pantalla se quedó en negro y el primer nombre fué dicho:

_Hei Tsukumiya. _

Se escuchó a un hombre llorar.

_Ada Vessalius._

¿Ada...? ¿Ella...? ¡Nooo!. Oz comenzó a llorar.

_Elizabeth "Lizzy" Middleford_

Se escucharon unas voces gritando: ¡Familia de la Reina!, luego se escucharon puras carcajadas.

_Xerxes Break_

¿El no era el sirviente de Sharon...?

_Oz Vessalius._

¿Qué? ¿Oz?...¡Oz! No porque...

_Alois Trancy_

Silencio.

_Arisu Baskerville._

¿Yo...? ¿¡PORQUE!...

_Ciel Phantomhive_

El es el hijo de la reina... así que era verdad.

_Gilbert Nightray_

No... Gilbert...¡Gilbert!. Grité con todas mis fuerzas y comencé a llorar descontroladamente.,

Luego ya no escuchaba ningun comentario, solo escuchaba los nombres.

_Sebastian Michaelis,Sharon Rainsworth, Grell Sutcliff ,Hannah Annafeloz ,Elliot Nightray, Rin Osomita, Mizaki Meito, Mikuo Shinomiya, Claude Faustus, Ryohei Land, Reiko Land. _

La voz masculina del micrófono dijo ha todos: Ahora que sabemos quienes son los pecadores, ¡vengan hacia acá!

* * *

Está bien esto? ajjaja les gusto? seguiré avanzando ! sayonara!


	3. Triste vida de pobres Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2: Triste vida de pobres.**

_¿Quién es Alice? Yo... ¿Porqué te llaman Arisu, Alice?..¡Para!...¿Porqué?..._

-Porfavor-. Exclamó el teniente 1. -estas son sus habitaciónes. Deberán prepararse durante 2 días, y luego deberán luchar-. Dijo el teniente 1.

-Aquí- apuntó el tieniente a una habitación-, es la habitación de todos, aquí dormirán.

Luego de esto, nos encerró en la habitación, dejándonosen un completo silencio.

-Oz..-. Le dije susurrandole al oido. -Ada se puede asustar, tiene solo 13 años...-. Le alcancé a decir, cuando un hombre me interrumpió.

-¡Hey! ¡Tú! ¡La chica que está susurrando!-. Dijo el chio apuntandome. -Sin secretos...-. Terminó de decir el chico. Del otro lado de la habitación una muchaha dijo tratando de cambiar el tema: Deberíamos presentarnos, yo soy Lizzie.

Todos en la habitación, me nos Ada, Gil, Oz y yo, comenzaron a reirse. -Jajajá... la sobrina de la reina aquí...que verguenza...-. Dijo un chico llamado Alois.

-¡Hey! ¡Quién mierda te crees para hablarle así a Lizzie!-. Exclamó el hijo de Haruka, Ciel.

-¿Yo?...-. Dijo Alois éxtendiento la letra "o" haciendo que sonara sarcásticamente.

-Señor Alois, porfavor, acuérdese-. dijo Claude.

-¡Ya lo sé! ¡No tienes que recordarmelo!-. Gritó el chico que respondíapor el nombre Alois.

Todos en la habitación guardaron silencio de nuevo, no había nadie hablando, hasta que Ada comenzó a hablar.

-Etto.. yo me llamo Ada-. Dijo tristemente.

-Hola Ada-. Dijo Una chica sonriendole. -Me llamo Reiko Land, un gusto-. Dijo Reiko.

-Yo soy Ryohei, soy su hermano gemelo...-. Dijo Ryohei señalando a Reiko.

-Ahora comparándolos bien, son muy parecidos-. Exclamó Ada Sonriendole a Ryohei.

-¿Así que ... la linda abejita se llama Ada?-. Preguntó Xerses. Luego de que Xerses preguntó eso, Ada se sonrojó al ver la cara del chico que le había dicho eso. Era alto, con el pelo blanco , tenía los ojos cafés en un tono rojizo y piel extremadamente blanca.

Mirando de mi punto de vista, ese chico era el chico perfecto para una chica, pero el era el sirviente de la duquesa Shanon...¿O no?.

-Oye tu-. Le dije al chico que le habló a Ada. -¿Quien eres? ¿No crees que debes presentarte?-. Me dirigí a el en un tono un poco molesto, pero tenía razón con lo que pensaba, no debía pensar en nadie y no _debía confiar en nadie o moriré. _

-Ayayay-. Dijo el chico. -Al parecer la amiga de la abejita está un poco enojada. ¿Quieres un dulce para que se te alegre el día, _princesa_?-. Me dijo sacando un dulce de su bolsillo.

-No, muchas gracias... ¿Y tu eres?-. Le pregunté con un tono sarcástico.

-Yo soy Xerses Break, sirviente de...-. Break estaba a punto de terminar de decir algo, cuando un chico con el pelo Rojo siguió su oración.

-La señorita y duquesa Shanon Rainsworth...-. Dijo el chico con el pelo rojo. Llevaba unas extrañas gafas y tenía una sonrisa malévola.

-Así que...-. Traté de continuar, pero Gil me tapó la boca y me susurró: Si hablas y entregas mas información, te matarán en seguida... no son tan inofensivos...como se ven.

¿No son tan infoensivos? ¿De qué está hablando Gil?...

-Break-. Dijo en seco Shanon. Break al escuchar las palabras de su ama, cambió su expresión y se volvió quieto.

-¿Sí Shanon-chi?-. Dijo Break en un tono sarcástico.

- Deja de hablar, no quiero que hables con nadie, así moriremos de los primeros...-.

Esa oración retumbó por toda la habitación.

_moriremos primero..._

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado ! sayonara!


End file.
